The Black Cat of Conflict
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: Kisa has never been more turned around. Between her vampire best friend, her abusive mother, and her lover with a literally deadly secret, she must decide who to listen to. Will her love be the Beast of Blood or Black Cat of Conflict?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY MINNA! This story is based off of something me and my friend came up with. WE OWN EVERYTHING. DO NOT and i repeat NOT STEAL ANYTHING! That is all :D Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"I dare you to...Go into that creepy house on your street and take pictures to show to me tomorrow!" shouted a tan girl with very dark brown, almost black hair, very enthusiastically. Her pericing light blue eyes indicated the challenge was something her friend couldn't back out of.<p>

"Vivian..that's trespassing," responded the pale complected brunette that sat to Vivian's right. The two girls were sitting on a bench in the town park eating ice cream. The spring air swirled sakura blossom pettles around them.

"But Kisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's a dare! You HAVE TO!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Kisa caved into the spunky girl's pleading. _This girl will be the death of me. _She thought smiling sweetly at Vivian. Kisa and Vivian had been best friends since the moment the met in Kindergarten.

Kisa was always the quiter of the two, but the girls were practically conjoined at the hip. Vivian pulled a camera out of the bag she had brought with them. "You have to take a picture with this. I wont accept anything but the pictures on this camera!"

Kisa rolled her eyes but laughed at Vivian's specific instruction and took the camera from her thin hands. "Of course you wouldn't. In fact, on my way home i'll march right up to that big black door and stroll right into the house."

"That's the spirit!" Vivian chuckled while standing up to head home herself. "See ya!" Kisa waved goodbye and headed in the direction of home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa's Pov<strong>

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body as the wind began to pick up. I can't believe I agreed to Viv's dare...She has such a way with words. Maybe if i just take a photo of the outside, that would prove I was there! No...Viv would find a way to say that's not proof.

Actually...I've always been intrested in that old beautiful house. This might not be a bad time to check it out. I approached the end of my street where the big beauty sat. I gripped the camera and my bag closer to my body.

I stood outside staring at the old house. The grass looked freshly cut and the stone path was recently hosed down. As I made my way down the path I noticed the knocker on the door was in the shape of a dragon head; Its eyes made from ruby jewels.

The sun made the eyes glissen just so. I smiled admiring the sheer beauty of such a simple thing. To me, the simplest things could bring someone the most happiness they could ever have.

I quickly shifted my head to one of the windows where the curtian shifted. Nothing was there but...I'm sure something moved it.. There couldn't actually be anything haunting this place...right?

There's only one way to find out! Go into the house... I reached for the handle but the door swong open into darkness. "H-Hello?" I heard myself studdar. No answer..

I stepped inside. "Is someone here? I um...I was just admiring your beautiful house," I said into the open air. A chill ran up my spine when the door squeeked closed. Goosebumps grew on my arms and I blinked to ajust to the darkness of the home.

The inside of the house was beautifully decorated even in the dark. The stair case to my right looked like it had hand carved designs along the bottom of it. A painting of a very pretty young woman was hung on the wall to my right. Her eyes had a certian glint to them which made her look all the more beautiful.

I turned on the camera to take a picture of just this area because it just does not feel right trespassing on the property. I turned to take a photo of the stair case then gasped and dropped the camera at what I saw...

There was a quick flash and I caught a glimpse of a person. Then I noticed bright golden eyes staring at me. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to bardge in like this!" I appologized quickly.

The eyes flashed to the camera on the floor that had fallen moments ago. After a few moments of silence...I picked up the camera and shoved it into my school bag. "I'm sorry again!"

I felt my body rush out the door and head home..I don't know who that was but..I really would like to find out.

...

"Gimmie the cameraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The impact of Viv's body made me hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Viv! I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry" She laughed. "Now gimmie the camera! I wanna see what you found in the house!"

I'd like to know that too. Who or what did I see there yesterday? I handed her the camera from my bag and walked to our first class When I noticed Viv wasn't blabbing anymore I turned around.

"Viv?" She stood with a very weird look on her face as she stared into the camera.

"WHO ARE YOU STALKING KISA TSUJI!" she shouted. I felt eyes on me from every angle. "Vivian! Shush!"

"But look at this!" she shoved the camera in my face practically poking me in the eyes. I blinked to regain focus of my eyes and stared at the camera in the same way Vivian did only moments ago.

What stared back at me were those golden eyes from yesterday except...except a face belonged to those eyes. Looking back at me through the camera was a very pale boy. His hair was so blonde that it could be considered white! He looked to be about my age, but how come I've never seen him before?

It's amazing I could only see just his eyes in that house...

I have to find out who this Mystery Boy is and why he was in that house. Maybe it isn't abandoned like everyone at school thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Minna, I know this is short but I hope it was good. Let me know what you think with a review :D Konbonwa for now!<strong>


	2. The Discovery

**Alright gaiz. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! School's been so busy and I haven't found time to post so I know this is short but please enjoy! and read my other stories too! I'm updating most of them today :D**

* * *

><p>Every day after school for the past few weeks I would stand in front of that house trying to work up the courage to go back inside. I'm still very curious about who that boy is. Sometimes I feel like he's in there just waiting for me to go back inside. Or at least that's what I want to believe.<p>

Vivian asks every day if I've been back but the answer is always the same; No. "Kisa, I can't walk with you after school today," Vivian said to me while we stood at our lockers. "Why not?" It was unusual for her to say something like this.

"Well, you know that boy Derek I was telling you about?" I knew him. He's not the best looking boy in the world, but he sure is nice. "Yeah?"

Vivian smiled wide. "Well we're hanging out after school. Well actually, it's for a project but I consider It hanging out!" I smiled with her. I knew she liked him!

"Okay, I'll walk home alone today."

. . .

The rain picked up when I was halfway home. When I stepped out of the school earlier it had only been sprinkling slightly.

Unfortunately for me, I left my umbrella at home. I held my school bag over my head and sprinted up the street. I think I misjudged a puddle because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground covered in water and my bag landed in someone's yard.

I glanced down at my stockings. There was a hole in the knee and sharp pain shot up my leg when I moved it. By now my hair was soaked and my clothes were sticking to me. I stood at walked over to my bag.

When I picked it up, I realized I was standing in front of that house. I stared at it for a moment; hoping to see those golden orbs… Then the door creaked open. Call me crazy, but I think I'm being invited in. I slowly walked over to the door which was still open.

It seemed like no one was inside but something told me that there were in fact people there. I stepped inside a bit curious. "Thank you…" I said to nowhere in particular.

I stood there shivering and looked around. When I turned to face the window, I found a white towel in my face. "You'll get cold…" someone said. I took the towel and pulled it out of my face. Standing in front of me was that boy from the last time I visited.

He was looking off to the side. I couldn't tell if he was nervous or just didn't want me to stare for so long. Wait…I'm staring? "Thanks again," I responded while drying my hair. It was a little awkward for a few minutes.

"You're all wet…" He said, his golden orbs eyeing me from head to toe. I blinked and felt my face flush a little bit. "I um…fell in a puddle."

I squeezed my shirt out onto the towel trying to get it as dry as possible. I felt the boy's eyes staring at me while I did my best to keep from dripping everywhere. Another awkward silence fell upon us like a ton of bricks. I coughed and extended my right hand. "I'm Kisa Tsuji. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The boy stared at my hand a bit confused then shook it with his left hand. His skin was ice cold and it sent a tingle up my arm. "Niroa DeLuca…"

Niroa? That's an unusual name... "My mother gave the name to me…She's kind of crazy like that."

…..I think he reads minds. I pulled my hand away after realizing we were still shaking hands. I looked out the window to check if the storm let up at all. Nope. Still pouring out. Sigh, so much for getting home before Mom. I handed Niroa back the towel he had given me and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going..?" He asked me quietly. "Well...home of course."

"But it's still raining…"

"I know that but I don't want to bother you by being he—." I sneezed before I could finish my sentence.

"You're catching a cold…" Niroa started to walk up the stairs and motioned for me to follow. I hesitated a moment before actually doing it. He led me past five rooms before stopping in front of a door with purple ballet slippers hanging on it. "Wait here," He instructed me before going in.

I shifted my weight to my left foot and instantly felt the pain shooting up my thigh. I looked down at my knee and saw blood dripping down my leg. "Crap…" I mumbled.

I applied pressure to my knee to stop the blood from continuing to pulse out. Right now…I kind of wish I kept that towel.

The sound of something hitting the door made me look up to see what happened. Niroa dropped some clothes he was holding and covered his mouth with one hand. His eyes were no longer that beautiful golden color…but instead, scarlet red.

"Are you okay…?"

His body started to shake. First slightly, then it became more obvious something was wrong. "Niroa?"

Niroa suddenly stopped shaking and stared at my knee. His hand moved away from his pale face revealing…two fangs.


End file.
